Thank Kami-Sama For That Test Paper
by UnattainableDarkAngel
Summary: Another fanfic on how Usagi and Mamoru met and fell in love. (If this sounds familiar, it used to be posted on my other site that I now cannot get into)


*author's note*

UnattainableDarkAngel: When I was looking through old stuffs, I found that I actually posted a few fanfics on old sites that were around in the early 2000's. Hehe. So if you ever come across pennames 'littleryoko16' or 'ayumi-chan' that's me.

So here is another one of those fanfics on how Usagi met and fell in love with Mamoru. The song, "Everything You Do" I took off of M2M's CD. I know that the song is fast, but I just loved the words and thought it would work for a song-fic. Also, I just happen to love their songs because they are soo cool.

_Italics_: Words to the song.

* * *

Characters In The Story:

Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino (aka) Sailor Moon

Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields (aka) Tuxedo Kamen(Mask)

Motoki Furuhata/Andrew ?

Ami Mizuno/Amy Anderson (aka) Sailor Mercury

Rei Hino/Raye Hino (aka) Sailor Mars

Makoto Kino/Lita Kino (aka) Sailor Jupiter

*continuing author's note* I know the Senshi's and Motoki aren't really in this fic, but I had to add a list of the characters that do show up in the story.

* * *

I still can recall the first time I met my Mamo-chan. After failing *groans* another test of Ms. Haruna's, I crumpled up the paper that contained my failure and tossed it over my head, hoping to forget about the big red 30% marked across of it.

"Ouch! Watch it Odango-atama!" exclaimed a voice that etched in my mind for all eternity.

I turned around and gazed into the bluest dark orbs ever, compared to my baby blue ones. And then, our gazes locked.

_From the moment you looked at me_

My first reaction was to call him "baka". I mean, how dare he insult MY hair style. *starts fuming, then calms down* But boy, was he was a looker. *giggles*

* * *

One day I walked into the Arcade alone. Pondering for which it seemed like hours, I decided to tell him. Three months have gone by and every encounter became harder and harder for me to keep up. *sighs*

Questions kept popping into my head ... Does he hate me? Does he think that I'm only a pathetic, clumsy teenager that couldn't go a day without falling? I am Sailor Moon for crying out loud.

I sat at my normal table, a banana split appeared before me; a new favorite of mine that Mokoti made himself. I beamed a smile at him and nodded a thanks. As Mokoti walked away, the man I hoped would arrive did.

"Hey Odango ... Failed any tests today?" Chiba Mamoru started his old routine, a frown appearing on my face.

Worried, Mamo-chan sat down across of me. I kept my eyes hidden, praying to kami that the tears that so desperately wanted to fall wouldn't.

"Usagi?" he whispered.

'Oh kami,' I thought to myself. 'he said my name.'

_And ever since you called my name_

_You've been everything that I've seen_

_And now I'm caught in this game_

I couldn't speak. I was shocked beyond words. Mamo-chan actually said my name. MY name. Not Odango-atama; or Odango-baka ... Just plain Usagi. I swear that my whole existence crashed down before me, leaving me utterly breathless.

_My mind is spinning round and around_

_There's something special I have found_

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_All I can think of is you and me_

_Oh baby can't you see_

"What's wrong?" A looked of concern plastered on his face. How could I tell him what I wanted to say for soo long? Rejection was all I could picture him doing. Laughing in my face. *laughs* I can picture it now. Mamo-chan laughing his head off about a silly girl and her so-called crush for him ... I started to panic. I couldn't tell him.

"Iie ... It's nothing." I whispered to him, thanking kami at how calmly I said that.

'You can't deny it forever Usa. You love him.' My inner voice whispered to me.

'No, I don't.'

'Stop denying yourself'

_That everything you do_

_Everything that you do_

_Makes me wanna go..._

_Everything you say_

_Everything that you say_

_Makes me wanna go..._

* * *

Three weeks later I saw him again. I was in the park sitting on a secluded bench I found next to a bed of roses. How fortunate that Mamo-chan happened to stroll by when I was pondering my feelings for him.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan." He replied softly as he takes a seat next to me. "What are you doing here all alone and sad?"

"Nani? Me, sad? .. Not!" I deny hotly.

"You can't hide it from me .. Daijoubu?"

A frown appears on my face and I look down, tears ready to fall. "Oh Mamo-chan." I whimper, the tears now falling on its own.

"Nani?" He whispered, completely shocked.

"Mamo-chan." I managed out through my hiccups. "Ashiteru."

"Nani?" He almost screamed and jumped up as I covered my ears. He stops suddenly and stares down at me and slowly gets down on his knees in front of me.

Still with my eyes closed and ears covered I feel his hands on mine pulling my hands into his. "Nani?" I now say, opening my tear stained eyes to see his the same way.

"In all my wildest dream, I never would have believed the word 'I love you' would come out of your mouth." I gasped and he puts a finger on my lips. "You are soo perfect in every way that I don't deserve a person like you..."

"Mam..." He interrupts me.

"No, listen ... Ashiteru." He whispered the last words.

My heart melted at that moment. Chiba Mamoru, the man I loved.. Loved me back. "My Usako."

"Oh." I gasped as he leaned up and kissed me.

* * *

Officially I am now Chiba Mamoru's girlfriend. No more sad, mopey me. Unfortunately everyone was happy for me, except for 4 of my friends.

"He'll just break your heart Usa-chan ... Besides, you're rushing into this way too fast." Rei says.

"You know he's considered to be a ladies man." Makoto replies hotly.

"He's 4 years your senior Usa ... A college man dating a 16 year old. That isn't right." Ami calmly says.

"I fear for your heart Usa-chan .. I'm not the Senshi of Love for nothing you know." Minako says.

_They're trying to build a fence_

_By saying that this won't last_

_They tell me I don't have a chance_

_That everything moves too fast_

But I don't care. I know that Mamo-chan is my soulmate. He was the one I waited for. And one secret I kept from my friends ... He's also Tuxedo Kamen, my protector, my savior. He lives for me, as I live for him. Everything he does, I love. I will never part from him ... He is my Prince Endymion as I am his Princess Serenity. Soulmates, bonded forever. I hope one day my friends will realize that I'll never stop loving him.

_But everytime I close my eyes_

_All I can think of is you and me_

_Oh baby can't you see_

_That everything you do_

_Everything that you do_

_Makes me wanna go..._

_Everything you say_

_Everything that you say_

_Makes me wanna go..._

* * *

Finished-

.:Edited 10.09.12:.

* * *

Definitions:

*Gomen: Means sorry.

*Mamo-chan: Suffix meaning between close friends. (Female) Or, in Mamoru's case, Mamo-chan.

*Odango-atama: Dumpling head. What Mamoru calls Usagi a lot. :o)

*Aishiteru: I love you

*Iie: Means no. (Does it mean anything else?)

*Konnichiwa: Means hello.

*Nani: Means what (ex. Nani? No Way!)

*Usako: What Mamoru calls Usagi. Meaning, My rabbit or my bunny.


End file.
